Tamaki's Rose
by NekoRyuko
Summary: We all know very well, that the romantic prince Tamaki can melt just about every woman's heart with his sweet, sincere, poetic words. So what would a poem written by Tamaki for his best friend look like? Romantic feelings implied. KyouyaxTamaki.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Kokou Hosuto Bu anime/manga. That, and it's characters are the intellectual property of Princess Bisco Hatori-sama. :)**

**Author's note: This poem was inspired by a quiz result in which I got "you are generous"… and then I remembered how many times I almost let people use me, abuse me and step all over me…manipulate me all they want, if not for the realistic guidance from people in my life who have experience in things where I am naïve.**

**I also have an insatiable curiosity so I really -_ADORE_- people who can explain things to me patiently and show me their world. :D**

**I also thought about what _I_ am being adored for… I was looking through my text messages when I came across this boy's text… "You understood me and accepted me for the way I am. You may never love me, but you gave light to my dark life." He was the most physically unattractive guy I ever met, but when we talked, it was like we were made for each other. We both moved on, but I hope I find someone like that again… **

Did you enjoy my story:D Well I have something more wonderful for you!!♥ 

**A poem (song?) from Tamaki**♥** to**♥** Kyouya**

_**(As it unintentionally? turned out to be so…)**_

**_I'm very proud of it. I put all of my heart into it. I hope it touches your heart too. And warms your soul._**

**_You deserve it!_**

**Now onto the poem for the Host Club's favourite mother!**

**---**

_**Tamaki's Rose**_

**_---_**

_**When I am the question, you are the answer.**_

_**When you are the caged bird, I am the key.**_

_**Ready? Set? Let's fly!**_

**_---_**

**When I ask "how" you show me.**

**When I ask "why" you tell me.**

**When I ask "love" you take me.**

**When I need you most, you're with me.**

**Like me, you're someone who falls deep.**

**You know it from my sparkling eyes when I have a dream…and then**

**I am the intention and you are the method (The will and the way)  
I am the shooting blue star and you are the cannon**

**I am the burning flame and you are the soothing water (hot and cool)**

**Or we could swap that all around! **

**With your wish in my hands, I'll build your sky castle from the ground. **

**Darling, you know you and I is all we'll ever need.  
I'm here for you; you're here for me. Our love is reciprocity.**

**---**

**We'd be unstoppable, oh yes, so strong, always moving forward!**

**If only we could combine our worlds  
I am sure. There would be an explosion, a supernova!**

**A new hope is born**

**There's a new door we opened**

**Isn't it beautiful? We just expanded the world!**

**  
Then surely spring will dawn, no matter what season.**

**A red rose will bloom before your heart's eye**

**There will be no reason.**

**It's the natural occurrence of you and I.**

**---**

**I never asked you to behave and do things just like me**

**You are the piece I was missing all along, and now I am...we're finally complete!**

**If I could only have some of your strength**

**If only I could give you some of mine**

**When you believe in me, and I believe in you…**

**You know there's nothing we can't do!  
-**

**If I moved you by now, you'll find your destined place for sure**

**We'd both fly together over spring's blooming flowers, like butterflies**

**If you understand then you have caught my heart**

**If you let it be then you set my spirit free**

**And if my aim shoots off and I begin to fall**

**My heart will not break…it's being cradled in two firm hands**

**If you could let me see through you, I promise I'll set you free too**

**When you let love reach the depth of you, that's when your trapped rose blooms**

**And if when I'm lost you find the generosity to take my hand**

**And walk me along the yellow brick road to a distant land**

**Your unfolding heart will open the love door, and I'll be true to you**

**Hand in hand, we'll walk to the place where our dreams come true**

**---**

**We'd be unstoppable, oh yes, so strong, always moving forward!**

**If only we could combine our worlds  
I am sure. There would be an explosion, a supernova!**

**A new hope is born**

**There's a new door we opened**

**Isn't it beautiful? We just expanded the world!**

**  
Then surely spring will dawn, no matter what season.**

**A red rose will bloom before your heart's eye**

**There will be no reason.**

**It's the natural occurrence of you and I.**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Author's note: -sparkly eyed- I will be composing the music for it soon :) I'm just sooooo in love with this poem!!ToT**


End file.
